User blog:Demon CD/Twisted Metal: Off the Chain
Twisted Metal: Off the Chain '- is a vehicular combat video game was created as collaboration work between ''Orange Ninja Studios and independent creator, Joshua. It is the ninth installment in the series. The game was released on February 14th, 2016 (like previous game, Twisted Metal) in North America and Europe. Storyline TBA Contestants This game contains a total of 34 vehicles, 10 are unlockable out of them all. Only 5 riders comeback from previous games, and there are 27 new one, mostly from other franchises. Starter characters Unlockable Battlegrounds *The Foot Clan Lair Size: Information: *Prison Passage: Prison Passage to Blackfield Asylum Size: Information: *Death Egg Size: Information: *Bikini Bottom Size: Information: *Deatchmatch Arena Size: Information: *Badlands Size: Information: *Mecha Sonic's Creation Chamber Size: Information: *Death Valley Size: Information: *The Future Size: Information: *Freeway: Midtown Expressway 104 Size: Information: *The City Size: Information: *Genosha Size: Information: *The Forest Size: Information: *Max's Junkyard Size: Information: *Demolished New York Size: Information: *Toxic Wasted Camp Wawanakwa Size: Information: *WWE RAW Arena Size: Information: *Endsville Size: Information: *Los Angeles Size: Information: *Gotham City Size: Information: *Russia Size: Information: *Bowser Castle Size: Information: *London Size: Information: *New Cloud Cuckoo Land Size: Information: *Ionia Forest Size: Information: *City 17 Size: Information: *Gru's Secret Laboratory Size: Information: *Piltover Size: Information: *The Oil Rig Size: Information: *Dusty Trails National Park Size: Information: *Neon City Size: Information: *Doom's Castle Size: Information: Story Intro: TBA Characters Stories: SpongeBob Squarepants Real Name: Spongebob Squarepants Age: ??? Height: 4 Inches Weight: 28 grams Vehicle: Patty Wagon Vehicle Look: It's Patty Wagon from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Only armored with heavy machines-guns. Armor: 3/10 Handling: 5/10 Special Weapon: 8/10 Speed: 4/10 Special Weapon: '''Krabby Goodie - Patty Wagon left a Krabby Patty-like remote bomb. After detonation, it explodes into smaller Patties, which explodes after connection with something hard (Ground or enemy cars). Prologue: Buster Cobb Name: Buster Cobb Age: 27 Years old Height: 190 Cm. Weight: 98 Kg. Vehicle: Auger Armor: 8/10 Handling: 2/10 Speed: 2/10 Special Weapon: 8/10 *''Drill ''- Auger charges and uses his mounted drill to inpale his victim, then he spins him/her and throw in a air like good pancake. Bio: Buster Cobb was an ordinary family man. He works on building side in Los Angeles, where are always much to do after each year Twisted Metal contest. He work on demolition remains of building and road, making money for his two babygirls. It's everything fall apart when he finds that his family become victims of contest. His heart desire now one thing... Revange on Twisted Metal and his host, Calyposo. Prolog: We can see ruins of Los Angeles. People try to live normal like before. Elso there's bunch of workers, wrecking old ruins of buildings, and building new one, greater then before. We cut to one particular worker, Buster Cobb, who actually work alone, on demolish old, rundown "Hollywood" sign. He looks visible nervous. Suddenly phone starts ringing. Buster Cobb: Grab phone ''Sara? '???: No... It's mister Cobb? '''Buster Cobb: Yes. Who's calling? ???: '''I'm police officer. I'm calling because I have bad news... Your wife and children have been killed... By group of drivers participaiting in Twisted Metal. '''Buster Cobb: ...N-no... Please... Tell me it's just stupid prank... His eyes starts to water. ???: 'I'm really sorry... ''Buster Drops his phone and sits on the nearest stempels. He starts to cry. '''Buster Cobb: Crying No... My children... Felicia... Nikki... After a while, he stops crying. He looks down with even more growing anger... Buster Cobb: My family... It's all fault of this Twisted Metal thing... They killed my family... I will make them pay. Cobb get up and runs to his Auger. Buster Cobb: Starts engine ''I will make them pay! Every single of them! AND YOU CALYPSO! BE READY, BECAUSE I'M COMING FOR YOU!!! 1st. Cutscene: ''Arena: The Oil Rig 3 cars (Auger and Two randomly generated enemies) are standing on main floor of oil rig. Out of nowhere, their can be heard voice of Calypso. Calypso: 'Welcome in Twisted Metal contest. This year, bigger and better than ever. You're only task is eliminate other oponents for the greatest price off them all... One wish. Anything your heart can desire... ''Cut to Buster whose face looks focus. '''Calypso: '''Even bringing dead wife and daughters from death... Isn't that right, Buster? '''Buster Cobb: ''Looks shocked HOW TO FUCK DID HE KNOW?! '''Calypso: '''As much as I would love to tell you "how", first you must beat your oponents. Good luck... Maybe you will join them too. BUAHAHAHA. '''Buster Cobb: 'Reves engine Dialogue: *"Maybe Calypso is right... Maybe... No! He's playing mindgame with me. I must end Twisted Metal for once. Not only for my family, but also for everyone... So they won't suffer as I'm now." *"Killing other people come easier then I thought... I don't really know it's good sign, or really bad..." *"With each kill, I'm come closer to end this bloody thing. I start to little like this thrill of battle..." *"Today I have flashback of better times... God, I hope that Sara and my little angels are in better place now..." Mid-Battle Cutscene: Dialogue: Mid-Battle Cutscene: Dialogue: Final Cutscene: Dialogue: Final Cutscene: Ending: Notes: *Like previous games, Auger can use his special and other weapons at the same time. *Buster Cobb is only character, whoes make his return from TM3/TM4 games. Notes *Cutscenes like Prolog, Dream Squence and Ending are done in TM2/TW:H-O convetion (Comic style), when other custcenes are generated by game engine, like TM:B. Category:Blog posts